Punish-Shroom
Kabloom |Tribe = Mushroom Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When a Mushroom is destroyed, do 2 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero. |Rarity = Premium - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = Believes revenge is best served. Period.}} Punish-Shroom is a premium super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 2 damage to a random Zombie or the Zombie Hero whenever a Mushroom is destroyed, including it. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When a Mushroom is destroyed, do 2 damage to a random Zombie or Zombie Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description Believes revenge is best served. Period. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Rarity change: Rare → Super-Rare Strategies With Use this early in the game if you're using many mushrooms. Using More Spore also helps to get up some Button Mushrooms which can be destroyed easily, which in turn activates the ability of Punish-Shroom. This is crucial in a mushroom deck as it will make an aftermath if the mushrooms are mass-destroyed. It will cause a severe reaction if the zombie hero uses something like The Chickening to destroy all the mushrooms. Additionally, you can use Doom-Shroom to destroy mushrooms that have boosted by Berry Angry or Buff-Shroom to activate Punish-Shroom's ability. However, it is not recommended to perform this action in early-game or when your opponent has a lot of cards, as your opponent may take their advantage to overwhelm you in the late-game. To be able to fully utilize this ability, it is best to play it on the rightmost lane since the "Fight!" phase happens from left to right. Against This should be destroyed as early as possible individually. When you are going to use The Chickening or something that uses mass damage to destroy all the mushrooms on the field, it is best to destroy this first with a simple Bungee Plumber or Rolling Stone first to minimize the aftermath. Try not to use Weed Spray or The Chickening if there are a bunch of mushrooms on the lawn unless it can guarantee victory, because it can activate its ability before it gets destroyed, and without other zombies to block some of its damage (as the zombie does not die until this effect has ended), it can heavily damage your hero. Alternatively, if you don't have tricks to destroy it, you can use Armored or Shielded zombies such as Trash Can Zombie to block some of the Punish-Shroom's damage. If Punish-Shroom's ability attempts to hurt these zombies, all or most of the damage will be negated, wasting the ability. Tricks such as Camel Crossing can also give a better chance of survival to zombies without the aforementioned traits. Due to the randomness, playing many weak targets such as Haunting Zombie can absorb the damage for the zombie hero or important zombies such as Toxic Waste Imp is a viable option. Gallery Punish-Shroom_stats.png|Statistics PunishShroomCard.png|Card Trivia *Its description is a reference to the phrase, "Revenge is best served cold." **Its description also references how lines narrated by Katniss Everdeen end with the word "Period" in the Hunger Games novels. *Its name may be a pun on the word "punisher." *Previously, when Doom-Shroom or More Spore was played, Punish-Shroom also activated its ability. Because tricks are one-time use cards, a mushroom trick being played counts as a "destroyed" mushroom. However, this glitch has since been fixed. *It does not have an animation when it gets destroyed. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants